


Fireside

by Gold_and_Rubies



Series: Amelia and Butch [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_and_Rubies/pseuds/Gold_and_Rubies
Summary: Exhaustion can do funny things to the brain.
Relationships: Butch DeLoria/Female Lone Wanderer, Butch DeLoria/Lone Wanderer
Series: Amelia and Butch [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009986
Kudos: 16





	Fireside

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I had no idea where I was going with this. Just something short and sweet about their first kiss, and how they admitted their feelings for each other.

Amelia and Butch sat next to each other, backs pressed up against a wall of a dilapidated house. Her head rested on his shoulder as he had his arms wrapped around hers. Physical affection like this had become pretty common. 

They stared at the fire in front of them blankly. It had been a very long few days on the road. They hadn’t been able to stay in any of the major settlements for more than an hour or two. They had managed to buy some previsions, but Charon insisted on hunting. Amelia assumed he just wanted to clear his head, and have some time alone. 

“Didn’t he just play that song?” Butch groaned. His head thumped against the wall as he threw it back in frustration. 

“I Don’t Want to Set the World on Fire” by the Ink Spots was playing on the radio for the second time in the last half hour. 

“At least he didn’t play it twice in a row again,” Amelia replied. 

“How much do you think he’d pay for new songs?” 

She scoffed, and turned her head to look at him. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. A small, playful smile danced on his lips. Light from the fire flicked all over his face. His hair had become slightly disheveled throughout the day. Despite the dirt and grime, he looked good like that. 

“What?” he said, turning his head to properly look at her. She must have been staring, but yet, she didn’t feel embarrassed. 

She didn’t answer, at least not verbally. Instead she debated what to do for a moment, before deciding to push her luck. She leaned up and forward slowly giving him a chance to back away if he wanted. The last thing she wanted to do was scare him off. 

It didn’t. He met her halfway, firmly pressing his lips to hers. Any and all nerves she may have had disappeared. The hand he had resting on her shoulder moved to cradle her face. One her hands that had been sitting in her lap pressed against his chest. She sighed into the kiss, feeling content for the first time in a long time. 

They pressed their foreheads together after she pulled away for air. He ran his thumb over her cheekbone. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that,” he said quietly. 

“Then why didn’t you?” 

“I was scared. I know you’ve forgiven me, but I couldn’t help it. I… didn’t want to push you away. I think I’ve been into you for a lot longer than I’ve realized, and when I really got it bad, I was scared of losing you.” 

She pulled back, so she could properly look at his eyes, “Well, you’re not going to lose me. I promise.” 

He gave her a small smile, “I know.” 

They sat comfortably in each other's arms, until they heard footsteps approach. They scooted apart to a less telling position just as Charon walked through the rotting door frame. 

“I hope you don’t mind ant meat,” he grumbled, dragging a dead ant behind him. 

“As long as it isn’t bloatfly,” she glanced at Butch, “or radroach.” 

He rolled his eyes, but he had a smile on his face, “Hilarious, nosebleed.” 

They went about their business in silence as they got ready for dinner. They ate in silence. When they finished, she eventually found herself resting against his shoulder again. For the first time in a long time she felt content.


End file.
